A Vampire's Pentagram
by demon.eclipse.wolf
Summary: vampires, death two different species but one a girl maka albarn last black blooded pure blood vampire is on an important mission to find the one the one most important for hell kid. when a child a angel kidnapped him and put him on a door step for a human to find him but now death is dying kid must be brought back and who was chosen maka strongest vampire alive lets see. KiMa read


**Eclipse: hi guys this is my first soul eater fan-fic by the way maka is 18 so she actually has boobs.**

**maka: good luck eclipse whats the couple SoMa, MaBl, KiMa or MaOc**

**eclipse: it's a KiMa story yeah!**

* * *

**kid: thank you miss eclipse, by the way miss eclipse does not own soul eater.**

**Prologue**

In a world with the grim reaper, demons, vampires, monsters and angels. All these creatures hidden from the human world, with one vampire the strongest vampire the last remaining black blooded pure blood. Her name maka, she has ash blonde hair, emerald eyes , she is 18yrs old she has a curvaceous body and works for the grim reaper from birth. The grim reaper otherwise known as shinigami is the lord of hell his job to take corrupted souls to hell were as maka collects souls that escaped hell. But one disappeared one needs to return he is the one.

**Maka p.o.v**

" maka death wants to see you **" **I put my book down before looking up at death's secretary " thanks jenny see you later " I walked into deaths room the clouds floating round the guillotine valley. I kept walking till I saw death in his professional mask " how'd your meeting go Mr D " he turned to me switching his mask to the casual friendly one. " how'd you know I had a meeting " I smirked " you only wear that mask when you either have a meeting or an announcement but there wasn't an announcement so... " he gave me goofy grin making me sigh at his stupidity. " so why did you call me " I watched him pour a cup a tea signalling for me to come over " it's time "

**next day on earth **

**death the kid p.o.v**

I walked into college the usual stares and whispers as I walked in, liz and patty either side of me making us symmetrical. Whispers echoed through the halls _' have you heard there's a new girl coming ' _I looked at liz she had the same curious look. I walked into class taking my normal seat next to liz and patty, soul in front of me and black star & tsubaki behind us. I got out my book and pencils before I started to draw; for some reason I love drawing skulls and death symbols that why I'm doing art for my 'a levels' even though I'm planning to be a major in the army. Liz wants to be a doctor and patty a zoologist mostly studying giraffes. I rolled my eyes but stopped when I looked to see stein rolling in on his chair. " good morning my fellow artists some of you may heard we have a new student " so it's true and she's taking art " everyone I'd like to meet miss maka albarn " almost instantly a tall girl with ash blonde hair and a bountiful body strode in elegantly. she was wearing a short pleat skirt that reaches her her thighs and a baggy black hoodie, under her arm she held an A4 sketch pad and had a pencil behind her ear and one entwined in her fingers. " whut up my names maka I'm 18yrs old I have no family and live on my own wait rewind I have a cat named Blair any questions " I looked at her a question bubbling " miss maka why don't you tell us what you specialise in drawing " I looked as a smirk played across her face I swear her canine was longer than it should be. " I specialise in drawing angels, demons and vampires my favourite thing to draw is a pentagram ." I raised an eyebrow at the girl. " ok miss maka please sit in between kid and patty " I watched as she walked up to me my eyes trailing her steps until she stopped in front of me. " nice to meet ya kid. " she put out a hand which I politely shook " nice to meet you maka you can sit next to me " she smiled softly " thank you but I should warn you " I looked at her confuse when suddenly she pushed me to the side and caught a knife inches away from her face before twirling it for a in between her fingers. I looked stunned as she sat next to me and stabbed the knife into the table. " 10 minutes till the lesson starts take your time to get to know people maka " stein rolled out the room again.

**No one's p.o.v**

maka stabbed the table and flipped open her sketch pad. " can I see your work " maka turned to kid her emerald eyes locking with his. " sure " maka passed her pad to him. The first drawing was an vampire with a hat pushed down over one eye with her hand. She wore a suit and gloves with one fang showing. " that's brilliant " maka smiled after it was very detailed. The next was an angel with one black wing and one white, her eyes one red the other was the yin and yang. The next a demon and so on till death flipped to one that intrigued him. " whats this? " maka turned to the curious boy then looked at the beautiful pentagram on the page. " do you like it? " kid nodded. " its mine and mine only" " how?" maka grinned showing her long canines ( *cough* fangs *cough*) she took off her hoodie showing her small top over her stomach. " look" kid blushed at the sudden view but then saw the pentagram in the book was the same as the one on her toned stomach it was mostly on the left covering half off it. " is that a tattoo " she smirked " no born with it " kid stared in shock as maka put on her hoodie " I know I'm beautiful " she blew him a kiss making him blush lightly . Maka took her pad and started to draw " question kid do you know this " kid looked at the page to see the reaper symbol _' my birth mark' _" that it's my birthmark" maka laughed " yah I got the right one " before kid could reply the lesson started.

**Lunchtime kid p.o.v**

" ugh I'm so hungry " I turned to maka noticing how pale her complexion was " do you want some of my sandwich " I watched as she turned to me. " thanks for the offer but I can't accept but can you tell me is there a forest round here " I nodded " ok I'll go there I have music after lunch " I watched as she walked away something made me want to follow her but instead I went to my mates. I walked to the tree my friends were sitting at I sat down and got out my lunch " so kid what do you think about her " I looked up at soul " who? " he smirked at me " the new girl I think she's fit, black star thinks he can beat god, patty thinks she awesome cause she likes giraffes, liz thinks she seems laid back and tsubaki thinks she was some fighting skills after catching that knife but what do you think about her" I smiled " I think she's cute and a good drawer but something isn't right" they all looked at me curiously. " she has a pentagram on her stomach " the all shrugged " so? " I face palmed " do you know what a pentagram is? " they all shrugged again " it's a symbol that means demon but I've never seen one like that"

**Meanwhile Maka p.o.v**

damn demon I was flying through the air as in thrown across. I looked to see no one in sight as I got up black blood sliding down my cheek. " fucking angel stole my dinner " suddenly a man walked out of the forest with a cut down his arm. Immediately I ran over to him using my speed and had him lifted in the air " why shouldn't I kill you now " " because I was sent by god " " ha god I serve death making us enemies so I'm hungry and you know what that means " a look of pure terror appeared on his face making me smirk " bye bye angel " I bite down on his neck a mass of screams escaping his mouth. I can feel the blood flowing into me my power rejuvenating my thirst and hunger leaving me as swallowed the blood. I felt the blood run dry as the angel turned to dust. I felt my cheek heal time to go to lesson I wiped my cheek of the blood before heading to lesson.

**Kid p.o.v**

_I wonder who that maka is? I feel attracted to her but confused at the same time whats going on. What is going on?_

**Eclipse**

**dear readers,**

**hope you enjoyed my story I have lots of soul eater Ideas but I feel there aren't enough KiMa stories so... I will write more anywho enjoy your days**

**from **

**demon**

**eclipse**

**wolf**

**otherwise known as ' the demon of wolves '**

**peace out**


End file.
